Into the Fire
by TheFadedLight
Summary: Read Out of the Ashes? Want to read some extras and outtakes? Here they are! Check out the completed story before reading. It'll make more sense.


A/N: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Title of chapter is Frank Turner's. Outtake details and lemon action belong to me.

**[Outtake 1: A Love Worth Keeping]**

The day I found out I was pregnant; terrified didn't even come close to what I was feeling. When Edward and I got married a little over two years ago, we decided to wait at least a year before any attempt to get pregnant. It took some convincing on his part (he brought out the pout) to persuade me since I had witnessed both Alice and Rosalie's deliveries first hand. Needless to say, I was completely traumatized and swore I would not to be procreating any time soon.

The month before we went away for Edward's thirty-second birthday in June, I finished up my last pack of pills and hoped the residual chemicals were still somewhat effective. After spending three booze and sex-filled days in Las Vegas for his birthday, I, unknowingly, came home with an extra surprise.

On a hot, humid day in August, Rosalie and Alice decided we should take the kids – their kids – to the Natural History Museum (the 'dinosaur one' as Rosalie's seven year old, Violet liked to call it). The day started out like any other Saturday during the summer – Edward had a show at the store, so he left early and I made plans with the girls. As I waited for them to pick me up, I just happened to glance at the calendar by the phone in the kitchen. Immediately, my hands flew to my abdomen.

"Holy shit," I whispered. "No way." I counted the days again. "Oh, God."

I began pacing around the kitchen, twirling my hair around my finger. I didn't have any tests on hand to take, since this had never happened before and I wasn't ready. Oh my God, we weren't ready! Edward's time was limited due to work and the annual summer concerts he held, my workload had increased due to my promotion at the western museum, the house wasn't baby proofed at all and what the hell do I know about being someone's mom?

The front door opening broke my rapid firing thoughts.

"We're here!" Alice's voice rang out.

"Auntie Bella!" Violet yelled happily from the entryway.

I walked down the hall and two little arms wrapped around my legs. Rosalie and Alice each set down the little kids, who immediately started to wander, either by crawling or sort of walking. Suddenly, I wanted to roll them in some bubble wrap while they were in our not-kid proofed home.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked. She placed the diaper bag on the floor.

"What? Yes, I'm fine," I replied and looked everywhere but at my two best friends.

"You look a little pale," Alice commented. "Wesley!"

Jasper's little twin, two year old Wesley, complete with wavy blonde hair and bright eyes, looked up at his mother and grinned as he flung a magazine off of the coffee table.

"Sorry, Bel. Since he started walking, his hands get into everything." Alice quickly walked over to him and picked up the thrown magazine. "Your turn, Rose." She pointed to the sliding glass door.

Rosalie groaned and stomped over to the other little blonde in our group. "Audrey," she picked up her daughter and tickled her tummy.

"Mommy," Violet pointed at the smudged glass. "Drey wiped her hands all over the window." Her brown pigtails bounced as she tattled on her sister.

Rosalie looked at Alice and I with a 'no shit, Sherlock' face and tried to keep a straight face as she answered her daughter. "Yes, Vi, I see that and it's not nice to tell on your baby sister. Especially, since I saw it happen."

Realization dawned on her little face. "Oh! Okay. Next time."

"Yes, baby," she replied and subtly rolled her eyes.

I just watched my living room go from a clean, serene area to one covered in babies who touched everything. This never bothered me before, why now?

"Bel?" Alice interrupted my musings.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Oh! Yes," I answered. "Let me grab my purse and we can go."

The ride to the museum was filled with little kids' babbles, Violet's complaints that it was hot and Alice and Rosalie talking back and forth. I just sat in the back behind them and bit at my nails nervously. I didn't think they noticed until I yelped in pain from a toy hitting me in the back of the head.

"Are you okay?" Alice turned in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied and rubbed my head. "_Someone, _threw this at my head." I held up the little Hot Wheels car.

Alice groaned. "I'm sorry, Bella. Wesley's been a handful lately. If it makes you feel better, he kicked Jasper right in the junk the other night. I thought he was going pass out."

The three of us burst into laughter. I looked back at Wesley and Audrey in their car seats as they innocently sat there and imagined one of them swiping their thumb across their neck with a sneer on their face. My head was spinning and I started to bounce my leg up and down. Could Edward and I do this? Babysitting is one thing, raising a kid is something else right? You'd think after three kids, whom I'd known since their birth, I'd be an expert.

By the time we parked Rosalie's SUV, I wanted to leave immediately and find the closest CVS or RiteAid. I jumped out of the car and was assaulted by the heat of the midday sun.

"Mom!" Violet exclaimed. "It's so hot out here."

"I know, Violet," Rosalie replied patiently. "We'll be inside quickly and it'll be cooler, okay?

"How long?" She whined. Her hands were on her hips reminiscent of Rosalie's 'annoyed stance'.

"Violet, come here," her mother said sternly. "Bel, will you take Audrey?"

"I-" I began, but a baby was thrust into my arms.

"Thanks."

Rosalie and Violet walked away from the car towards some shade. She crouched down to her daughter's level and began talking to her. Audrey sat happily in my arms until she decided to pull my hair.

"Ow. Drey, let go of Auntie Bella's hair, sweets," I told her calmly, not really sure how much she understood. She just smiled and pulled harder. I grabbed her wrist lightly and tried to pry her fingers open. "Alice, help."

"Oh, honey," Alice came over with Wesley in her arms. She was able to distract Audrey with Wesley and I sighed in relief.

"I don't think I can do this," I told her lowly.

"Do what?" She asked.

I widened my eyes and glanced at the kids.

"Wha-" She cut herself off. "Oh my God! No! Really?!"

"Alice!" I exclaimed and took a shaky breath. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure. I just know I'm over a couple of weeks late."

"Late!" Wesley mimicked.

I started pacing and saw Rosalie and Violet make their way back to us. My heart thumped rapidly in my chest.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. She looked between us.

"Everything squared away?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, Violet doesn't do well with heat and we had to have a little attitude adjustment talk. She's fine now. What'd I miss?"

"Bella thinks she's," Alice began and whispered the dreaded word, "pregnant."

"No shit," Rosalie stated.

"Sit!" Audrey laughed. "Hi, Mama."

"Did she just say what I think she did?" I asked.

"Crap," Rosalie responded and groaned. "Emmett and I are still having issues with our cursing. Remember, it took us almost six months to get Violet to stop saying the F-word when she was four?"

I nodded and started laughing. "Now, Audrey," I said seriously. "You can't say those bad words, right?"

She nodded seriously or as seriously as a two year old could.

"See, Bella, you CAN do this," Alice said encouragingly. "No matter what, you're going to be a natural! I can't wait!"

"Thanks, Al," I replied. I desperately wanted to call Edward and go home to him.

"Come on, let's get these munchkins out of the sun," Rosalie cut in. "I'll take Drey, Bel."

"Thanks." I handed her back. I pulled out my phone to call Edward and let the others walk ahead of me as I dialed.

"Hello, Love," Edward's voice greeted me and my eyes instantly teared up.

"Baby," my voice cracked.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat lightly and tilted my face towards the sun. "Um, yeah. Everything's fine. I miss you."

"Isabella," he warned. I knew that tone. It was the 'Bella's full of shit' one. "Where are you, Babe?"

"Edward," I said in the same warning tone. "We just got to the museum and I don't think the kids are too pleased at the moment."

"You don't say?" He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Wes decided he didn't like our magazines and threw them. Drey smeared her little face and hands all over the windows and I think Violet's getting the vapors. Can that still happen? Oh, and I got a toy car thrown at my head. Then Drey pulled my hair. It's been a great day so far." And I might be pregnant, I added silently.

Edward laughed louder.

"Thanks, husband," I laughed. "Your poor wife was assaulted and almost maimed."

"Oh you love it," he replied. "It's always excitement with three babies in one house."

"Yeah," I agreed slowly. "So, what time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

He sighed and I pictured him running his hand over his face. "Probably a little after two."

"Can you leave early? Like right now?" I begged a little.

"Wish I could, Love," he answered. "With Felix is out on tour until September and a couple of the staff out, I'm shorthanded. The singer that's playing tonight, the one I told you about, from England, has a large local following, so I need to make sure everything runs smooth."

"Oh yeah," I nearly whispered.

"Honey, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just one of those days, I guess."

"You're sure?

"Yeah, I'm sure. I should go. I see a huge line and I need to go find the girls. Call me later?"

"Of course. Alright, I love you."

"Love you back. Bye."

"Bye, Love."

I didn't feel better. I looked around and realized I'd stopped walking. The museum was packed. I think everyone had the same idea to get out of the heat. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and was about to dial Alice's phone when I heard my name.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked to my left on the grass and saw a fuming Rosalie, three crying kids and Alice trying to remain calm.

"Oh my God, what happened?" I asked.

"So, besides the fact that they are at capacity right now, the wait is about an hour," Rosalie explained. "The little ones are too hot, which set Violet off." Violet burrowed against her mother's hip. "We need to feed them too."

"Do you want to go to the McDonald's at the Science Center?" I pointed behind us.

"Yeah, we can try. At least it'll be inside," Alice chimed in. Wesley's head rested on her shoulder while he whimpered with a chubby little hand in his mouth.

"Come one, Vi," I gestured to her so Rosalie could comfortably carry Audrey. "Want to help me lead the way?

She nodded and took my hand. I swung our arms between us and pointed out the large rose garden to the left. By the time we reached the entrance of the Science Center, the whimpers and sad faces faded into serenity. Alice and I stood in the long food lines while Rosalie guarded a table that we were able to find.

"What'd Edward say?" She asked.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him yet," I answered honestly. "I'm scared and I want to tell him in person. He just can't get away tonight because of the show."

"It'll work out," she said gently. "I'm serious."

"I know you are. Your optimism is probably the most comforting things. It's my thoughts on loop that's killing me."

"Remember when I found out?"

"Yes, you were a spaz. A happy spaz, if I recall, but, you went through it with Rosalie."

"Oh, yeah. That's true," she laughed.

The cashier grabbed our attention then and the conversation was dropped for now. After ordering, feeding the kids and filling up our soda cups twice, we finally decided to return home. The kids knocked out right when we entered the freeway. I asked Rosalie to stop at the drug store so I could pick up some tests. Alice ran in with me and I grabbed two different brands and some Gatorade.

"Are you going to take them when you get home?" Alice asked as we exited the store.

"No. I want to wait for Edward," I replied immediately. "Alice, I'm really scared." I took a deep breath.

"Oh, Bel." Alice enveloped me in a hug. "Before you go into panic mode, we need to find out if you are even pregnant."

"You're right," I relented.

"I know," she laughed.

We walked back to the car and finally drove to my house. The girls dropped me off and made me promise to call them as soon as I found out. My house seemed so quiet and I was grateful that I kept the A/C on. To distract myself, I began cleaning up the living room and continued into every room until everything sparkled. The sun had set by the time I finished and my exhaustion from the day set in.

I went upstairs to our bedroom and sat on our massive bed. I placed both tests on the nearby dresser and just stared at the rectangular boxes. I bit the inside of my mouth while deep in thought. My cell rang and I had forgotten that Edward was going to call me.

"Hey, Babe," I answered in a slightly scratchy voice.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked.

"No, I'm just tired," I replied. "I cleaned the house today."

"The entire house?" He said incredulously. "I thought we were going to do that tomorrow?"

"I know. I just started with the living room and kept going." I eyed the pregnancy tests again. "How's the store?"

"Same old," he replied. "It's pretty busy right now, but it's still early. The opener's starting in a few, so I thought I'd take care of some paperwork at the moment. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Nah, I'll make something later. I'm not that hungry." My stomach was in knots.

"Bella, Love, what's going on?" Edward's voice took on a concerned tone.

"I'm nervous," I blurted out. The tears fell in succession and I sniffed. "And I want you to come home."

"Honey, don't cry," he pleaded. "Tell me why you're nervous. It can't be that bad."

"I don't want to do this over the phone. I really don't," I said softly.

"If you don't tell me, it's going to drive me nuts all night. It's already been making me crazy," he breathed deeply through his nose.

"I know. I thought this would have played out better," I told him. "You know, a creative way to tell you. I got nothing. I'm sorry, Eddie."

"Tell me…" he prompted.

Taking a calming breath, "I'm late."

"For?" He asked, oblivious to my inner turmoil. I should have just told him earlier.

"Babe, listen," I started again. "I'm over two weeks late. I'm not sure but I think I might be pregnant."

"What?!" He exclaimed in complete surprise. "Seriously?! Did you take a test?"

"No!" I cried. "I didn't want to pee without you."

"You don't want to pee without me? Um, thank you?" he chuckled in question.

I laughed as my tears slowed. "Stop, I'm serious."

"It'll be okay, honestly."

"How do you know that? Why aren't you hysterical like me?"

"Because I love my life with you. I love you, Bel and now if you are pregnant; it's just an added bonus to my already awesome life."

"Damn, you have a way with words, Cullen."

"It comes in handy," he laughed. "Alright, let me see if there's a way for me to leave earlier. I'll try my best. In the meanwhile, make something to eat, have a bath and try to relax. No matter what, we're in this together and when I get home, I'll even hand you the toilet paper."

"Don't be gross!" I giggled. "I just want you."

"Look, I'm going to finish up and get out of here as soon as possible. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just see you when you get here."

"Ok. Love you, my darling. Bye."

"Love you. Bye."

After hanging up with Edward, I felt lighter and less jittery. Even after all this time, he still had a way to calm my overactive mind. I got up and went downstairs to throw a quick dinner together and soak in the tub. Needless to say, it worked. The jets and the quiet actually soothed my body and mind. For the rest of the night, I paced my water and Gatorade consumption. When ten o'clock rolled around, Edward still wasn't home, so I decided to try and sleep a little bit.

"Love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hm?" I hummed in confusion. I rolled over and Edward half laid over me and buried his head in my neck. I immediately enveloped him in my arms. "Hi, Baby. What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," he mumbled and kissed my neck. "How are you?"

He shifted and looked at me. I rubbed my eyes and moved to sit up. Edward had turned the bedside lamp on, so the room was softly lit. His face, one of my favorite parts of him, looked at me with the most loving expression I'd ever seen on him.

"I'm fine, really," I replied holding his hand. I rubbed his wedding ring back and forth.

"Are you ready to take one of those?" His green eyes widened with anticipation, pointing at the tests.

"Cutting to the chase, eh?" I laughed lightly. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Come on." He got up and held out his hand. With his free hand he opened the box and handed me the test. "Good luck, Babe." He kissed my head and shooed me into the bathroom.

After awkwardly peeing on the stick, I set it down, washed my hands and opened the bathroom door. We just looked at each other.

"Start the clock," I told him. "Two minutes."

"Done," he replied and put his phone down. "Come here."

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and I straddled his lap, wrapping my arms and legs around his body. I laid my head on his shoulder and just held on. His hands softly ran up and down my spine. We didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity until Edward whispered in my ear.

"No matter what, Bel," he began. "I love you so very much."

I nodded against him and jumped when his phone beeped.

"Ready?"

"No," I replied softly. "You look."

Edward chuckled and made to move up. I crawled off of his lap and sat cross-legged on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and didn't return for a few moments.

"Edward?" I called.

I slowly got off the bed and went to see what he was doing. Edward met me halfway with the dopiest grin on his face.

"Bel, we're pregnant!" He exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" I answered and immediately burst into tears.

"Oh, Baby," he held me against him. I started laughing. "What?"

"Oh my God." I looked up at him. "We're pregnant. You're going to be a daddy. Holy shit, I'm going to be a mom."

Edward laughed. "Come see the result."

I followed him and he pointed at the white, plastic stick. The word, 'pregnant' in magenta writing was clear as day. Edward turned me towards him and knelt down in front of me. Lifting my black tank top, he began speaking to my non-existent baby bump.

"Hi, little baby," he said softly. "Hope you're nice and cozy in there. Your mama is going to take great care of you."

Tears streamed down my face in absolute elation. The minute he decided to speak to my stomach, it became real and I wholeheartedly fell in love all over again. Edward wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed my tummy. I held him close as I felt my skin wet with his tears.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"Love you, Bel. Always."

Seven months later, my joy of being pregnant waned as my ever changing body betrayed me.

"Eddie!" I called with a small cry in my voice. For the last five minutes or so, I struggled to get off of our very plush, very comfortable sofa. Any other day, the soft, midnight purple microfiber couch would be my favorite place to lounge, but today I wanted to burn it.

Right now, I needed to pee and Edward's forty pound baby was not helping me get up. My very round belly hindered any type of mobility and it sometimes made me a little desperate. I lay my head against the couch cushion and started to shift from side to side, but this fucking couch decided to cocoon me. Damn my need for smushy things!

"Yes, Baby?" Edward walked back in with my latest snack craving – carrots and peanut butter. Don't ask me why. Even science couldn't explain it. It was one of those 'don't ask' policies in the Cullen household as the cravings became weirder and weirder. He stopped near me and smirked.

"I'm stuck," I sighed unhappily.

He, not so subtly, snickered.

"It's not funny," I sniffed. Shit, I didn't want to cry, but damn, I really had to pee!

"Aw, Love, I'm sorry," he answered in all seriousness.

"No, it's fine," I cried. The tears leaked involuntarily. "Stupid hormones. Eddie, I want him out now. I'm done being an incubator. I'm huge and fat and I just want him here. I want to stop eating weird food." I hiccupped and looked as he placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Love," he said softly. Edward sat next to me and tried to cradle my pregnant self.

"See?" I sniffed again. "You can't even hold me right anymore. I'm like one of those Macy's Day parade floats. How are you supposed to hug one of those things? You can't!"

"Bella," he looked down at me. His emerald green eyes slightly narrowed. "Stop. Seriously. You are my gorgeous wife and I love you. You're not a parade float. Our son is healthy and perfect because of you. At least you can say our kid's forty pounds, I don't have an excuse." He patted his own stomach which over the course of seven months lost a little of the lean definition he usually carried.

"Edward!" I lightly slapped his arm. "You gaining ten pounds is not the same thing as almost fifty!" I pointed to myself and laughed. "I love you so much. Thank you."

He grinned as I leaned over and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster under the circumstances.

"Love you, Love," he answered against my lips. His hand stroked my hair, down my cheek.

"Now, please let me up before I pee on myself," I pleaded.

Edward got up and let me use his arms as leverage. I waddled over to bathroom and literally sighed in relief when I sat on the toilet. After finishing up, I lovingly rubbed my belly as I exited.

"You are perfect, my love," I echoed Edward's words. "I can't wait to meet you. Either can your daddy!" At that moment, the baby decided to kick me – hard. "Oof," I grunted. "Eddie!"

I walked as quickly as I could back to the den. Edward appeared in front of me with a panicked face.

"What? What is it?" He asked hurriedly. His eyes were wide and his hair flopped as he looked me over.

"Feel." I grabbed his hand and placed it on the side where the baby was moving. Edward's face instantly morphed from panic to awe.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "I'll never get tired of that."

We stood for a moment while the baby continued to move around. Edward kept his hands on both sides of me and squatted so he was eye level.

"Hi, Masen," Edward spoke directly to my stomach and tapped lightly. "Are you all comfy?"

I giggled at my husband's seriousness in speaking to our kid. I ran a hand through his hair. "It's so weird how responsive he is in here." I placed my other hand on Edward's. He looked up with a smile and nodded.

Lately, Baby Masen seemed to like our voices, especially Edward's. At night, he had these one sided conversations with the belly which usually resulted in a small disagreement – me wanting to sleep just from sheer exhaustion and him wanting to bond with baby.

"Come on, Love," he said as he stood. "Let's sit outside for a while. I'll bring your snack."

We walked towards the sliding door and out to our large patio. The sun was shining and it was warm for February – as was typical with a Southern California winter. I sat on a patio chair that had a glider built in it and began to rock back and forth. Edward sat next to me on the wide bench and kept his palm firmly against my side. Sitting with Edward in our backyard quietly conversing became one of my favorite past times since buying the house.

"Despite the many reminders that I'm very pregnant," I pointed to myself, "it feels like yesterday when we found out, doesn't it?" I asked. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder with my eyes closed.

"Mhm," he replied. "I'm still amazed at what you and I are going through. Bel, we're going to be someone's parents." Edward began lightly stroking my belly. My heart overflowed with love for my family.

I laughed. "Oh, God. We're going to have to make sure this kid eats vegetables and is responsible."

Edward chuckled. "Don't be a crazy person. Responsibility? Pfft. The TV can raise him. There are enough shows that will show him how to be – Dora will teach him a second language, CSI will teach him how to hide a body, Lost will teach him to not sit in the tail section of the plane and TMZ will teach him how to get through a DUI. See? Simple."

"Stop!" I laughed holding my sides. "You know I can't laugh that hard! It hurts!"

"Here I'll make it better," he said lowly. His eyes gazed at me with intent and I instantly gripped his hand.

Edward leaned forward and his lips began a quiet assault against my neck. I might have moaned a little at the sudden sensations. His hand trailed lightly across the top of my chest, down the valley between my breasts to my side, while the other began rubbing circles on my upper thigh. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I could feel him playing with the hem of the jersey knit dress I wore.

I turned my body, as much as I could and brought my face up to kiss him. Perfectly in sync, our kissing intensified as our lips moved with each other. I squeaked when his finger brushed against me.

"Yeah?" He whispered. I looked at Edward and he grinned crookedly at me. All I could do was nod at this point. My senses were on fire and every touch and kiss burned me in the best way possible.

"I love you, Baby," I replied.

With my underwear pushed to the side, Edward's sunk his fingers into me and tears formed in my eyes. I awkwardly gripped his shoulder I continued to kiss him. I placed my hand on his neck as his mouth moved down my jaw. He sucked lightly and I tried to pull him as close as I could manage.

His fingers continued to slide effortlessly the more aroused I became.

"I need you," I panted hoarsely.

"You have me," he replied huskily.

"Not like this." I gazed intently at his eyes and ceased movement.

"Bed?"

I nodded. "Yes." I ran my hand through his soft locks.

Edward pulled out and discreetly wiped his fingers on his pants before helping me up. I held onto him and kept him physically close to me as possible. We walked through the living room doors and slowly made our way upstairs. Upon entering our room, I immediately pulled my dress over my head. Edward audibly breathed through his nose. When I turned to look at him, his eyes were darkened and predatory.

He practically lunged at me and his lips attacked my own. His hands roamed over my full breasts and unlocked the front clasp of my bra. He knew exactly how much pressure to use as they were so much more sensitive. Instinctively I closed my eyes and relished in every sensation. I pulled off Edward's t-shirt and ran my nails lightly down his torso.

"You really are perfect, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, God," I replied. I placed my hands over Edward's as they roamed my body.

"I want you to ride me," he continued in his soft, velvety voice. "Slowly," He slid my underwear down my legs.

I squeaked in anticipation. Edward let go of me and began to unbutton his jeans. His beautiful green eyes stared intently as he kicked them to the side. I glanced down as his erection sprang free from his boxes and brought my hand down gripping him gently. He elicited a moan as my hand slowly moved up and down. I stood as close to him as the belly would allow. Edward bent his head forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss. His fingers gently tweaked my nipple.

Breaking the kiss, Edward led me to our bed. He helped me climb in and steadied me as I straddled his lap. He lay back against the pillows and his eyes roamed my body. I gripped one of his wrists as his other hand held his erection in place. With little effort, our bodies were joined and I slowly began to move with Edward's hands now on my hips. Without words, he watched me. Our eyes held each other's gaze and I placed my hands behind me on his thighs.

"Jesus, Bella," he whispered.

I briefly closed my eyes and kept my movement slow. I felt Edward's hands make their way up and down my sides. His hand trailed lightly across and down to where we were joined. I moaned with each thrust and longed for the tension within my body to be released.

"Oh, God," I ground out.

I wanted to go faster, but my body wouldn't let me. Edward added the desired pressure with his fingers. He increased his ministrations and I groaned out his name. He sat up as far as he could and held me as he followed me in his release. Gently, he helped me lay on my side and spooned me from behind. He wiped my damp hair from my temple and kissed me ever so gently there.

His hands rested on my belly and he drew light circles across my skin. He continued to plant kisses along my face and down my neck.

"I love you, Bel," he whispered.

In my dozing state, I placed my hand over his.

"Love you," I murmured.

He sighed contently as he relaxed against me and I promptly fell into a blissful sleep with lovely dreams of Edward and our son. I couldn't wait for the day when I'd finally get to see Masen's little face.


End file.
